


Red's The Color Of Passion; Of Lust

by flwrpwr_vampyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderplay, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrpwr_vampyre/pseuds/flwrpwr_vampyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing she loves the most about Scott - one of the things anyway, she cycles through what’s her favorite - the thing she loves the most right now, is how willing he is to indulge her. Not in a ‘fine, but this is what I want’ way but how actually willing he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red's The Color Of Passion; Of Lust

The thing she loves the most about Scott - one of the things anyway, she cycles through what’s her favorite - the thing she loves the most right now, is how willing he is to indulge her. Not in a ‘fine, but this is what I want’ way but how actually willing he is. 

She straddles him, nearly tipping them both off balance and off the bed and he catches her and laughs. If she leans into him a little more than necessary as he sits himself back a little further on to the bed, away from the edge, well, he notices but doesn't say anything. She loves this too, how easy it is to be naked around him, with him. 

"I am never going to be able to do this if you keep moving," she whines, because she can. Scott gives her the cutest smile and she mock scowls to stop the way her heart skips. 

"I’m so sorry," he says, his voice dropping and she lets her face soften. She’s used to holding herself back and more and more she can’t keep it up. 

"Just hold still." Her voice is nicer than the words and Scott obliges, freezing the most over dramatic way but his lips are soft and she dips the brush she’s holding into the pot of glossy red lipstick. It’s one of her favorite colors and it goes on well. 

The color is perfect against his skin, she takes her time and he barely breathes until she’s done. It’s perfect when she puts in the last stroke and she leans back to admire her work. His crooked smile is gorgeous, even more than usual and she gets wet just looking at him. His smile gets wider. 

"You like it." He looks proud and she can’t do anything but nod, trying not to whimper and he goes in for a kiss before freezing, his lips hovering over hers. 

"How long do I have to wait before I can mess it up?"


End file.
